cockrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Cockrock Main Series (Season 1 to Season 4)
Summary Season 1 was first published on the 1st of March of the year 2013 and featured MrSilentPray, VerboseSlayer , JDCgaming (No Longer Active), Dzenan and xJowett96. 6 Episodes were released on VerboseSlayer's Channel and 4 episodes were released on MrSilentPray's Channel. During this short time we witness the creation of key locations such as Mt. Cockmore and Sandy Klyte. As well as discovering key plot points and story elements which include the Great Civil War, The Great War, the rise of the four great races, the start of the First Great War and the Creation of Golemancy! Season 1 '''Mark's Point of view:''' Episode 1 - KICK START MY HEART: In episode one we start of with Mark (VerboseSlayer) and Toby (MrSilentPray) standing infront of a cell which contains a Chicken who is a soldier of the Great Chicken Empire. Whilst standing outside the cell Toby comments on how we need to stop the evil Chicken invasion from destroying Cockrock Island. During the episode Mark kills a Pig and Toby asks him why he killed a Native Cockrockian and mark replied by stating that they were delicious, Toby then followed by agreeing with Mark on his previous statment. After killing the Native, Mark shows of Cockrock Manor which at the time was not finished and would not be finished until later on in the series. Toby then showed of his palace and Phil was first introduced into the series stating that he was the king of CockVille and Mark's waifu. During the tour of Cockrock Palace, Toby references Jack after he named his Creeper Skull after him. After finishing Cockrock Palace, Toby and Mark moved onto Cockrock Tower, during this process Dzenan made his first appearance. When reaching the top of Cockrock Tower, Mark and Toby try to figure out a name for the desert which faces Cockrock Island. Mark suggested the name Sandy Vagina, Toby then went onto to stating that the Chickens came from the desert (However the desert was a no man lands that separated the Great Chicken Empire from the Islands of Cockrock). Toby then moved onto Dzenan's house and stated that it was a massive tit. In the process Dzenan went over and stole Jack's door since he did not currently have one and started the process of moving out of Toby's Palace. Toby then shows Mark his illegal drug farms which included a Cocaine farm and Shroom farm. During this time Dzenan finishes his house and invites Toby and Mark to come visit his house. Toby and Mark moved onto the Great Wall which protected the borders of Cockrock and prevented the Chickens and the Fire Nation from attacking. Toby states that the they needed to create a prison for the Prisoners of War who were captured by the Cockrock Republic. Toby then goes onto talking about the Chicken Invasion in more detail and says that the Chicken Empire lays on the other end of the Sandy Vagina he then says that the Sheep are also trying to invade the lands of Cockrock and takes one of them into questioning. Toby states that Mark and Dzenan are lacking diamond equipment and suggest that they create a quarry, worried about destroying the lovely scenery of Cockrock they decided to build it within the land of Sandy Vagina. The episode ends on Mark and Toby talking about how the Pope takes a dump in the woods. Episode 2 - Full to the Brim of Salty Win!: We start of Episode 2 with Mark deciding to finish creating Cockrock Manor. During this time Toby explains how he has conquered Mark's land and claimed it for the Republic of Cockrock through the use sexual dominance. Toby then proceeds in Vandalising Mark's home with his previous borders. Toby declared that they needed to start research into advance nuclear weaponry to fend off the Chicken Invasion and North Korea. Toby then goes onto explaining the history behind the Cockrock peace monument. He explains how a Civil war broke loose between the Followers of Toby and the Followers of Moody Jack. During the conflict many lives were taken and forced Toby to descend from his Mountain Palace to create peace between the two people by giving them a bigger purpose of protecting the on coming invasion from the Chicken Empire. Toby then regained the trust of the Crowlers and created the New Followers of Toby and created a monument to respect the peace. The monument was created with a blue wool block on the left which symbolised Toby and the Followers, an orange wool block on the right which symbolised the Crowlers and lapis block in the middle which represented peace. Toby then discovered a new race of sheep and used him to infiltrate the Sheep's territory and destroyed it (The Sheep later became one of Toby's Commanding Officers)! Mark liked the newly found Sheep because of his history of murdering his family and raping the corpses in the name of the resistance. Toby then created a peace treaty for Phil since he has been trapped there for a long time since he was also a prisoner of war. Toby shortly leaves and states that when he returns the land of Cockrock would be on fire, Mark replied to this by saying that he only did it once. He then goes onto setting fire to the Cockrock Palace. Shortly after returning, Toby is named the Cocklord and goes onto telling Mark how his house is fire proof since the wood is enchanted. After a while of building Toby and Mark goes onto exploring the lands of the Gay Dino Lair! Nearing the end of the Episode we are introduced to Joel. Episode 3 - ROCK OUT WITH YOUR COCK OUT: Episode 3 starts off with Toby and Mark exploring the Gay Dino Lair when suddenly a strange noise appears out of no where. After a couple of seconds they realise that it is actually Joel (xJowett96) using a Mario sound board. During this time Mark begs Joel to stop the trolling whilst Toby silently waits for the noise to stop. Soon after Joel leaves the Teamspeak channel restoring peace to Cockrock and Joel was dubbed one of the greatest enemies of Cockrock. During this time we are told that Mark is a Cockrockian, Toby was a native American and how the British killed Jebabus Christ. Toby tried to contact Joel to teach him about the history of Cockrock how ever there was only silence. After a couple of minutes of love making to Mark's house, Dzenan requested that Toby and Mark should go see his complete house. After visiting Dzenan's house Mark was given a new name by Toby, he was now called Mark the kardashian and was famous for his sex video and his sexual encounters with ducks. Joel joined the server and quickly started his reign of Trolling. Toby offers Joel some of his old tools, however Joel deicide to steal all of Toby's iron instead. After Toby gained back his iron he took Joel on a tour of Cockrock, still silent Mark requested Joel to switch on his microphone so he could communicate. Joel asked if he could live with one of the other members and Toby told him to take over Jack's house also known as the Gay Dino Lair. Toby tells Joel about the ongoing war between the Cockrockians and the Chickens and shows him the prisoners of war. Joel fell into the jail and broke out the prisoners, this lead to Toby kill the prisoners and raising his child as his own. During the episode Toby reflects on the Civil war and states that Jack died during the fighting and has never been seen since. After, Toby names the mountain Mt. Cockmore and tells the origins of the name Cockrock, Mark also speaks of how Joel previously trolled the construction of their old base which housed Mark, Dzenan until he moved in with Toby and Jack. In this time Toby moved away from the first island and claimed Cockrock island for himself. He then calls Joel a cave troll and goes onto talking about the great ones Bob and Lisa and says that they are the true gods of the server and suggest that they make a temple for them. Once again Toby's Palace is set a blaze and all of his items were stolen by Joel. Toby then struck Joel with justice and killed him to retrieve his items. Toby then suggests that they should Banish the troll into the great Sandy Vagina and was declared an enemy of the state. Episode 4 - Consummate the Phallic Pun: In the start of Episode 4, Joel is still trying to find a place to live. Dzenan offers Joel to come live with him and Toby once again calls Dzenan's house a massive tit. Joel carry's on his trolling until Toby starts using his powers to manipulate him, to escape Toby, Joel quickly logs out and Toby starts a secret board meeting to decided whether or not Joel should be banned from the realm for a limit of two days. Mark goes against this idea however the Ban Hammer struck before reason and Joel was banished from the server. Toby then requested a written Facebook apology and press conference which must be uploaded to YouTube to gain access to the realm once again. In his response Joel told Toby to go fuck himself and Toby did not accept that as an apology. Whilst this was going on Mark was being watched by a cow from outside his window and was milking his udders for him. The cow then broke into Mark's house and started to jump onto his bed. Mark warned the cow to back off however the cow only moved closer. In the end there was one less cow in the world. This brought on a retaliation and the cows tried to take over Cockrock Manor. After retrieving his items spoke out to the public and said "If thee mess with Toby then thee will be hammered to ban!". Toby then saved Mark from the cows and stopped them from breeding. Mark said that the Elders pro-told of this prophecy, but they did not listen. The Elders spoke of how the chickens will betray the realm of man. After Toby increased the size of the creeper hole that was outside Cockrock Manor, Mark decided to create a mine from it and called it Mark's Mine, better than Jack's. This mine was way more cooler than Jack's mine which was situated within the Gay Dino Lair which contained rape, stroppy teenagers and a sex dungeon and midgets. Whilst mining, Dzenan created a plan in which to destroy Jack's house with the use of TNT and Redstone which would be installed beneath his house and activated when Jack entered. Toby called it a defence mechanism to stop Jack from invading. In addition, Toby named Mark's house Cockrock Manor which was still under development. Toby then created the Pimp and Rescue Service after rescuing Mark from his mine. Dzenan then asked Toby where he came from and Toby replied with "From the Sky!". Toby kept on running out of signs and demanded for the construction of a sign factory to mass produce signs, this has yet to be built. After a couple of minutes Dzenan becomes trapped within in the jail and request the assistance of the Pimp and Rescue Service! We end the episode on a mysterious person joining the TeamSpeak channel. Episode 5 - Cockrock Blues: We start off the episode with Toby finishing the title for Mark's newest mine. During this time Toby and Mark creates the a mining company called Mining Co. which will change to Sandy Klyte Mining Corp in future episodes. Mark then re-names Jack's house and calls it the Cockrock Mental Asylum. After Toby creates a prison called the Cockrock Chicken Prison out of the old prisoner of war camps and Mark temporarily gets sentenced for a few seconds. After returning home Mark receives and request for food from Dzenan, Mark offer him some food and Toby suggests that they should located a village which they could rape and pillage for food. Toby then declares that the boys could only have rations since they were on the front line and were seconds away from a chicken invasion. Toby asks Dzenan what he was going to name his house, Dzenan replied with the Pimp house and therefore Dzenan's home became the Cockrock Brothel. Toby then thought about making guardians for Cockrock to protect them from the oncoming Chicken invasion. During this time Mark asked Toby why he could not just spawn in an Iron Golem which Toby rejected since he did not want to influence the world to much with his power. Toby then said that the Iron Golem will come on the 7th day of the 7th sun on the 7. The guys then go onto plot another a prank which would be played on Jack by luring creepers into his home and quickly teleporting back to Mark's house. After once again reflecting on the peace monument we come to know that the civil war took place 8 years ago. We end the episode on Dzenan dealing drugs to Mark. Episode 5.5 - Cockrock so Far: In this episode we have a quick recap on all of the changes that have been made between the first recording episode which lasted from episode 1 to episode 5. In the beginning we are introduced the two new characters Dave and General McNugget who are both being held as prisoners of war. Nothing much is known about the two apart from Dave being a rapist. Toby and Mark then move onto showcasing the new facility which has been code named the Sperm Bank. The facility is used to create and train Iron Golems to fight against the Chicken Invasion, so far they have only created one Iron golem but plan to create a whole army. After taking a look at the Sperm Bank Toby explains how he feels that Phil who is the Mayor of Cockville and a prisoner of war hates him. Mark then shows off his new sword which has been dubbed The Penetrator. After Toby goes onto talk about their secret organisation called the Three Skulls. The only members known to belong to this organisation are Toby (Creeper Skull), Dzenan (Human Skull) and Mark (Skeleton Skull). During the time between recordings Toby and Mark decided to stop all trade and imigration from happening with the Chickens which left many refugees stranded within the Sandy Vagina. Toby shows off the newly built watch tower which is situated outside of the Cockrock Immigration zone. After he moves onto showing the new Sandy Klyte which was formerly known as Mining Corp and is located somewhere in the Sandy Vagina. Toby goes onto say how the torches represents how many people died in the creation of the mine and the level they died on. It should be noted that Mining Corp is still around however it is only used for shipping and receiving products. On their way back Toby and Mark discover a hidden bunker which was located on the outskirts of Cockrock Island and contained a number of Chicken and Sheep soldiers. They decide to breach the bunker and slay the soldiers inside in doing so Toby accidently kills Mark in the process. However, Toby and Mark discovers the Chicken's plan to take over the Sandy Klyte Mining Co by spawning an ancient being known as the Wither, Mark then re-names the bunker Cock Hut. Toby then goes onto show Mark their new enchanting hut which is located on Mt. Cockmore. In this episode Mark is officially known as the Gnome King and wishes that he could live inside a giant mushroom hut. Toby then states the three most dominant races which are the Gnomes, Humans and Chickens. Episode 6 - Spelunking all over your chest:Episode 6 starts off with a new recording session with Toby and Mark exploring a ravine. When exploring Mark almost kills Toby by shooting his with an arrow which causes Toby to fall off the side of the ravine into the depths below. Mark climbs down to join Toby in his exploration of the ravine where he faces a challenge with the darkness and mob infested tunnels. Whilst exploring, Mark encounters an old rival and he tells Toby to not look at him because he is scary and will not give you chocolate. Unfortunately Toby pisses him off and once again Mark hits him with an arrow. When exploring the depths of the cavern Toby and Mark discover the Cowal who are the natives that live in the cave system. After Mark hits Toby once again the gang gets attacked by a swarm of spiders. After the attack Mark asks Toby how the spiders got so big and Toby explained that the spiders grew because of one of his experiments. Toby and Mark encounters an almost fatal attack from a gang of mobs which drove the adventures to gain high ground. Whilst exploring Toby and Mark decides to teach German, however they fail since neither of the can actually speak German. After getting lost Mark unfortunately dies to the hands of a skeleton, luckily Mark was able to return in time to kill the skeleton and reclaim the Penetrator. When clearing his inventory Mark briefly shows a pair of boots which belonged to the Gnome race, these boots are one of the sacred items of Cockrock. Episode 7 - The Deathof a Penetrator:We return to Toby and Mark who are still on their adventure deep within the caverns of Sandy Klyte. Once reaching the end of the cave system Mark decides to dig up to the surface. Unfortunately, he digs into a hidden ravine and plummets straight into a pit of lava, destroying his sword and the sacred Gnome Boots. Toby tells Mark that they will need to create the Boots again and told him that he should of hidden the Boots before entering the cave system. After dying Mark awakes back on the island where they first appeared and sees Bob and Lisa again. Mark makes his way back towards Mt. Cockmore and follows Toby to Dzenan's house to 'Borrow a shovel'. On there way to his house Toby talks about how Dzenan steals from everyone on the server and how everything he owns belonged to someone else. Failing to find a shovel at Dzenan's house, Mark decides to go back to Sandy Klyte and pick up a shovel. During this time Toby references the alliance between the race of Sheep and Chickens. After reflecting on what he has lost Mark is offered a Gnome Butter Helmet to replace his old iron helmet. Mark then goes to a unfamiliar spacecraft but leaves shortly after to meet Toby by Cockrock Manor. Toby then gives Mark the Helmet and says it is from the Gnome city of Yolo Swagger Vill (Yet to be confirmed as a real Gnome Settlement). After giving the Helmet to Mark, Toby decides to show off the new Cockrock Monument which was created for Jack's wedding to his many bitches. Whilst at the monument Toby sees a fire inside a cave - Mark was having issues locating the fire so Toby decided to help him out by firing an arrow towards the cave. However the arrow hit Mark by accident and knocked him off the cliff into the water below. They decide to go to the source of the fire and investigate, after scaling the cliffs and reaching the cave Mark and Toby discover a base which has been set up inside of the cave. Inside the cave they find a journal that belonged to a human solider named LR Daniels who was commanded to set up camp and keep a watch over the island for any Chicken activity. The journal talks about the war between the Humans and the Chickens and how the Chickens were trying to reclaim Cockrock from the Humans and succeeded. After stealing all of his belongings they jump of the cliff into the ocean below. Toby then shows Mark his Golemancy workshop and talks about how he is a Golemancer. After this Toby and Mark go onto to showcase some of their achievements such as creating a gate to stop the chickens and solved the food shortage with a farm. Episode 7.5 - Your Mum likes Jump Maps:This is a special episode of Cockrock were the gang try and fail to complete a parkour custom map. throughout the map Mark makes a series of comments about Toby's Mum. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4